Aunty Cat
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: Told from Tess's sisters point of view, a different approach to Cat's death. Mild language.


Tess is my older sister. She lives in an appartment with some girls called Lexy, Sadie and Frankie. They were all lesbians, and to be perfectly honest, its quite hard to keep up with who's fucking who. Sam &amp; Cat were 2 close friends of theirs, and I had always called them Aunty Cat and Aunty Sam. They were so nice to me, but secretly Aunty Sam was my favourite.

I got in from school and went to drop my bag in Tess's room like i always did when i stayed over, but her room was locked from the inside. That was unusual, so i knew something wasn't right. I didn't think much of it. Maybe she was ill, and was asleep? I dropped my bag to the side of her door and walked into the sitting room. Sat around the room was Sam, Lexy, Ed, Frankie and Sadie. I rarely saw them all in the same place now, because Sam and Lexy were always at work, and I always stayed over when the house was almost empty. Waking up to the sound of someone fucking a random chick, isn't what you want to hear first thing in the morning. I did enjoy staying over though. The atmosphere in the room was horrible, I couldn't have predicted what happend next, but whatever it was, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"who's died?" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone stiffens, so i guessed id just put my foot in it. Lexy stands up, walks over and takes my hand, which had never happend before. She leads me to the sofa she was sat on, and sits me down next to her.

"Lexy, let me. Princess, come to Aunty Sam, come on" Sam says opening her arms, I go and sit on her lap and she wraps her arms around me. We sit there for a couple of minutes in silence, and I realise everyone in the room is watching us.

"There's been an accident. Cat, she was hit by a car, she didn't..." Sam starts, bursting into tears. Ed comes and wraps his arms around her while i jump off her lap, i look around the room and spot Frankie. She knows what's coming next because she stands up. I fly at her screaming.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU WERE FUCKING HER! IF YOU HADNT OF FUCKED HER, SHE WOULDNT HAVE BEEN THERE!" I scream, trying to pin her against the wall. It doesn't work because I'm only 14, she takes my wrists and gently pulls me off her, turning around and slamming the living room door, she locks herself in her room, follows by the sound of a thud. I think she punched the wall.

I stand there in silence, unable to make eye contact with anyone, especially Aunty is sat there, staring at me. No one said anything. I stood there and put my hand over my mouth and tears began to run down my face.

"I'm sorry." I gasp, realising what I had done. I had just ruined her life, or so I'd thought.

Lexy comes over and wraps her arms around me. I have always liked Lexy, she is my favourite of all my sister's house mates, but I didn't see her that much anymore, because she worked a lot since she finished Uni and got a job. We used to be close, but we just didn't talk much anymore, except when I couldn't get hold of Tess or something like that. So it surprised me she was the one to comfort me. I cling to her and sob uncontrollably. I had just lost my aunt and it finally hit me what that meant. I pushed Lexy away and went and shut myself in her bedroom, but didn't lock the door.

Where else was I supposed to go? I didn't have my own room, the sofa was my space when I stayed over. I wasn't keen on Sadie, she reminded me of a vampire too much, and Tess and Frankie were in their rooms, and I didn't fancy the in the living room, I'd made things a lot worse.

"well at least you know now, not in like 10 years time..." Sadie trailed off, trying to be helpful. Lexy shot a look, telling her to shut up.

For the first time, Sam said something.

"I already knew" Sam muttered.

"I had my suspicions anyway." she corrected herself.

Tess had appeared at the door by this time, but no one had noticed.

"Me and my sister, we walked in on them one night." Tess said quietly.

Sam stood up so quickly at this, unable to believe that both of them had known and not said anything.

"You both knew, and didn't tell me?" Sam yelled, furious.

"erm, I'm sorry...we just didn't want to hurt you..." Tess said quietly.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME MY WIFE WAS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!" Sam screamed.

"I..I...I" Tess stuttered, unsure of what to say. She knew Sam was right, she should have said something.

"WOAH!" I heard Lexy butt in.

"Tess might not have said anything, and can you really blame her?! Look at you Sam! Youre a mess. Leave her sister out of this, she has nothing to do with it. I didn't know myself. I realise finding out from a 14 year old is probably the worst way it could have come out, but you said yourself that you had your suspicions!" Lexy ranted, putting herself in between Tess and Sam.

Tess had the bigest crush on Lexy, and dispite the situation, Tess couldn't help but be turned on by Lexy.

There was a brief silence in the room, and everyone proccessed what had just been said.

"Sorry, Lexy's right." Sam appologised, making a break for the door.

Lexy was still stood in the way, so she embraced Sam in a hug.

"Go home, with Ed, and get some rest, you look shattered." Lexy says, kissing Sam's forehead. Sam reluctantly agrees and leaves with Ed, heading homeward.

Sadie backs off to her room so it was just Tess and Lexy.

Lexy reaches out and cuddles Tess, and they sit there cuddling, not saying anything, until Tess eventually falls asleep. Lexy tucks her in safely on the sofa and comes and checks on me. I was curled up in the middle of her bed.

Lexy climbed on the bed and sat next to me, close enough so I could feel the warmth of her body.

"Do you want a hug?" Lexy asks.  
"No" I mutter  
"Are you sure?" Lexi asks, removing the warmth of her leg from my back. She knew what I wanted, was to lay there and be held safely.  
"No" I say turning over and leaning my head on her chest and placing an arm over her tummy. She wraps her arms around me and holds me, feeling how cold I am, she reaches for the blanket next to her and places it over me. After a while I turn around and half curl up. Unsure weather to follow me or not, as we hadnt cuddled like that for a long time, and she knew what i was like about being touched, she rolled over behind me and placed her arm above my head. I moved up slightly so I could rest my head on her arm, giving her permission to slip her arm around my tummy and tuck her legs in to mine.  
"Thank you" I whisper.  
"Its okay" Lexy replies kissing the back of my head.  
"I think Aunty Sam hates me now" I say, a tear dripping down my face. I manage to wipe it before it landed on Lexys arm.  
"No she doesn't. She already knew, it was just a shock to hear it from someone else" Lexy says, squeezing me for a second in reassurance.  
"But Aunty Cat..." is all I can manage to say before I start sobbing silently. Lexy feels me shaking, so she pulls me closer, hoping to comfort me. The last think I remember before falling asleep was Lexy caressing the side of my face.


End file.
